Mortífago
by Nasuasda
Summary: Suspiró. Sabía que si no hacía aquello, tendría que aguantar las consecuencias. Y aunque no deseaba ningún mal a esas dos chicas rubias, menos quería sufrir él una tortura que probablemente no soportaría. En el suelo, Luna Lovegood lo miraba en silencio con sus grandes ojos azules. Sin odio ni resentimiento.


Hola n.n

Vi este reto de Theo y Luna y simplemente no pude resistirme, aunque estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos y tengo que adelantarme estudio... pero bueno, ¿quién dijo que dormir era necesario? x)

Debo decir que este one shot tiene una segunda parte, más alegre y divertida. Pero uno, no me veo con tiempo para hacerlo; y dos, esta parte bien puede tomarse como la precuela de Convivencia Principesca de Theo y Luna. Así que por el momento se queda así, si más adelante me veo con tiempo y ganas colgaré la segunda parte :3

**Disclaimer**: No soy inglesa, no soy rica, y por supuesto que no soy rubia :P

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Theodore &amp; Luna" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**_Let it go!_**

* * *

**Mortífago.**

_Odiaba aquello. _

Theo se caracterizaba por ser el misántropo de Slytherin, por ser un chico callado y casi invisible. Él no rehuía exactamente todo contacto humano; no odiaba a hombres ni a mujeres, y tampoco temía contagiarse de los sangre sucia. De hecho, a Theodore Nott nunca le había importado la sangre de los demás, ni la suya propia. Le traía sin cuidado la lucha de casas y la pureza de la sangre. Creía firmemente que era demasiado inteligente como para verse envuelto en la paradoja de librar al mundo de sangres sucia y muggles con un mestizo como líder.

_Por eso odiaba aquello._

Theo se consideraba, por definición, tranquilo y sereno, siempre pensaba antes de actuar y le gustaba que todo estuviera en su lugar, y le gustaba saber. Para él, el conocimiento daba poder, saber todo de sus enemigos lo hacía más fuerte que ellos. Él no creía en la tortura ni la muerte, al menos no en la barata y gratuita. Theo era Slytherin, por supuesto que era calculador y meticuloso y, sobre todo, vengativo.

_Pero odiaba aquello._

No estaba realmente en contra de la pureza de la sangre, más bien le importaba tanto como, mmm, ¿un rábano?, ¿una patata? Realmente no le importaba lo más mínimo, no estaba ni a favor ni en contra siempre que no le perjudicara a él ni indirecta ni directamente. Pero ahora realmente le estaba perjudicando.

_Y odiaba aquello._

—Vamos, Theo. No tenemos todo el día. —gruñó su padre, pasándole una máscara plateada—. Póntela.

_Realmente odiaba aquello._

_..._

—Date prisa, Luna. No tengo un buen presentimiento hoy.

Theo vio a dos chicas rubias, la que acababa de hablar tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, corto sobre los hombros y unos temerosos ojos marrones. La muchacha, Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw por lo que él sabía, apresuraba a su amiga a meterse en el tren.

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo internamente por no tener la suficiente fuerza como para negarse a hacer aquello y huir lejos, como Blaise había hecho con su madre. Estaba seguro de que su amigo no estaría tan feliz solo con su madre en Italia. Pero al menos Blaise no tenía que vestir las ropas de mortífago, no lo habían marcado como a ganado y no lo obligaban a torturar y matar.

Suspiró. Sabía que si no hacía aquello, tendría que aguantar las consecuencias. Y aunque no deseaba ningún mal a esas dos chicas rubias, menos quería sufrir él una tortura que probablemente no soportaría. Con un nuevo suspiro se concentró y cerró sus emociones, sus ojos azules se transformaron en puro hielo y él dejó de sentir. No había culpa ni remordimiento; aunque, sin duda, estarían allí más tarde.

Se lanzó a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador y entró al tren. Encontró a ambas chicas ya sentadas en su compartimento. Completamente solas, ajenas al monstruo que las acechaba. Él.

—Tranquila, Lisa. —decía la otra rubia. Sus cabellos más claros, casi platinados, brillaban casi con luz propia. Por un momento, Theo sintió que sus ojos azules, claros como el cielo sin nubes, se posaban en él. Pero eso era imposible, se dijo.

Repasó mentalmente el plan mientras la máquina de hierro y acero que era el Expreso de Hogwarts avanzaba a través de la noche con su atronador sonido. Era navidad y gran parte de los alumnos volvían a casa para las fiestas. Varios mortífagos atacarían el tren de camino al andén 9 y ¾, él debía encontrar a Luna Lovegood antes de aquello, neutralizarla y acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Luego la llevaría al castillo de los Nott, dónde prefería no pensar qué más le sucedería.

Voldemort quería demostrar que tenía el control absoluto de todo: el Ministerio de Magia, Hogwarts, y todos los medios de comunicación del mundo mágico. Pero había un periódico que todavía se resistía, el Quisquilloso escribía la verdad: que Potter todavía estaba vivo aunque nadie supiera dónde; que Hogwarts era una cárcel donde Severus Snape, junto con Amycus y Alecto Carrow, mantenía presos a cientos de niños y niñas; y que existía un grupo de alumnos luchando contra la imposición de los mortífagos. Todo ello, por supuesto, era cierto.

Y precisamente por eso Voldemort quería cortarlo antes de que la resistencia recuperara sus fuerzas. Así que Xenophilus Lovegood debía dejar de publicar ese tipo de cosas en su periódico. Y para ello, Theo debía capturar a su hija.

Contó lo segundos que faltaban para que su alma volviera a fragmentarse cuando pronunciara la maldición asesina contra la chica, y cuando eso dejó de funcionar, pasó a cantar el abecedario hacia adelante y hacia atrás y, al final, terminó contando de mil a cero de siete en siete. Pero seguía pensando en lo que tenía que hacer.

Por un momento consideró prestar atención a la conversación de las dos rubias, pero pronto desechó la idea. Si conocía mejor a cualquiera de las dos no sería capaz de llevar a cabo su misión. Así que pasó a recitar de memoria la tabla periódica de los elementos atómicos que los muggles habían inventado (paradójico, ¿verdad?).

Por fin, tras una media hora eterna, el tren se detuvo con una brusca sacudida. Theo apretó su varita. Era la hora.

—Por favor, no la mates. —la soñadora voz de Luna Lovegood se dirigía hacia él. Aunque ella no podía verlo.

Era imposible.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lu-…?

Pero la chica de cabellos más oscuros jamás pudo terminar la frase. Un rayo de luz verde le había dado directo en el pecho.

—_Desmaius_. —susurró Theo antes de desaparecerse con la misión cumplida.

...

—Es tan molesta esa jodida cría. —se quejaba Yaxley a su padre en el cuarto de dibujo. Ambos con sendos vasos de whisky de fuego—. No importa la mierda que le hagas. ¡Siempre está con esa maldita sonrisa de loca!

—Tal vez ya trabajaron en ella. —se rió su padre con una voz grave y ronca.

—Pensé que sólo teníamos que mantenerla aquí. —dijo Theo aparentando indiferencia, y lo hacía bien. A los ojos de los dos adultos sólo parecía molesto, no preocupado.

—Y la mantenemos. —respondió su padre de nuevo riendo—. Además, el tarado de su padre no ha vuelto a publicar nada, ¿ves cuán efectivo es nuestro trabajo? —añadió con ironía.

...

Luna Lovegood llevaba ya dos semanas en las mazmorras de su castillo. Su celda era apenas un cubículo con un pequeño colchón. Cada cuatro horas manaba del techo un fuerte chorro de agua helada que empapaba el colchón y a la muchacha, que tiritaba de frío durante las cuatro horas que tardaría en secarse su ropa hasta que volvieran a bañarla en el agua helada.

Los primeros días el lugar había recibido visitas con frecuencia y los gritos habían inundado el ambiente. El olor a sangre y heces era casi palpable, y la chica comía apenas un mendrugo de pan cada dos o tres días. Sin embargo, Theo nunca la había escuchado llorar. Nunca había suplicado.

De hecho, Luna nunca hablaba. Gritaba mientras la torturaban, sí. Pero Theo nunca había hablado con ella antes de esa navidad, y nunca la había escuchado hablar después de lo sucedido en el tren. Así que las únicas palabras que recordaba de Luna Lovegood eran las que le pedían que no matara a su amiga.

Él soñaba con esas malditas palabras cada jodida noche. Siempre era el mismo sueño, y siempre empezaba igual.

Theo, con cinco años, se despertaba en la cama por un ruido y salía a investigar. Recorría los grandes salones del castillo y los interminables pasillos, la única luz disponible estaba en el fuego de las antorchas, que titilaba con cada ráfaga de viento helado. Por las ventanas del castillo se colaban grotescas sombras de los arboles mecidos por la lluvia y el viento. Y por fin, cuando las sombras se convertían en bestias que perseguían a Theo por los oscuros corredores, aparecía su madre y lo salvaba. Entonces, lo llevaba de vuelta a la cama y le cantaba una nana para que durmiera, pero antes de que su madre pudiera terminar la última estrofa, una fina línea de sangre aparecía en su níveo cuello y caía sobre el pequeño Theo, desangrándose. Él gritaba y lloraba llamando a su madre. Pero ella, con los ojos abiertos y la piel volviéndose blanca como la nieve enferma no regresaba. Hasta que su cabello negro se iba aclarando y alisando para pasar a convertirse en sedosos hilos de oro, sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, cambiaban hasta convertirse en zafiros, y su rostro, fino y elegante, se transformaba en el de una joven que decía.

—Por favor, no la mates.

Y después Theo despertaba en su cama, gritando incoherencias y empapado en sudor frío.

...

—Quiero ver que tan bueno eres Theodore.

Eso le había dicho su padre la mañana de año nuevo y lo había bajado a las mazmorras, donde Theo pudo adivinar qué quería exactamente su padre de él. Probablemente los carroñeros habrían capturado a algunos prisioneros y quería que él los interrogara. Aunque sus interrogatorios eran sólo ensayos de tortura, para entrenar a Theo a ser creativo con los hechizos y maldiciones.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras fue cerrando cuidadosamente su corazón. Recuerdos de su madre leyéndole cuentos antes de dormir, de él con sus amigos riendo y bromeando, y recuerdos de él visitando una de esas celdas, fueron cuidadosamente guardados y almacenados en la parte más honda de su ser.

Ya en el subsuelo, Quincy lo llevó a través de las hileras de verjas hacia una que él conocía muy bien.

—Quiero que practiques con ella, Theodore. —ordenó su padre con voz melosa.

En el suelo, Luna Lovegood lo miraba en silencio con sus grandes ojos azules. Sin odio ni resentimiento.

—_Cruccio._

_..._

Se había vuelto adicto a ella. A su olor. A su sabor. A la tranquilidad que transmitía. A su inocencia. Al perdón de sus ojos. Y a la sonrisa que lo calmaba.

A pesar de sufrir tanto, a pesar de que él la torturaba cada día, ella le perdonaba y le sonreía tras cada maldición.

Theo encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Llevaba ya tres en menos de cinco minutos, el objeto se consumía entre sus dedos, volviéndose ceniza. Exactamente en lo que él se convertiría cuando fuera al infierno. Porque Theo sabía que si existía algún tipo de sitio donde las almas de los pecadores sufrirían tras la muerte terrenal, y él tenía un hueco especial con su nombre grabado en sangre. La sangre que había derramado.

—Vamos a tener que cambiar tu entrenamiento. —dijo su padre entrando a la habitación. Frunció el ceño al verle con uno de esos palitos muggles, pero no dijo nada—. La chica irá a la Mansión de los Malfoy mañana.

Theo sólo asintió. Al menos ya no tendría que ver las lágrimas de angustia, ni escuchar los gritos de dolor, se dijo.

...

Había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que era una mala idea. Había expuesto sus razones de una manera completamente lógica y normal. Era sencillo, no necesitaba usar diagramas ni complejas fórmulas para saber cuál sería el resultado. Tampoco podía comprender qué esperaba encontrar yendo allí de cualquier modo.

No debía bajar a las mazmorras. Se lo había repetido a sí mismo más de un centenar de veces. Lo único que conseguiría bajando allí sería un castigo para él o, más fácilmente, una nueva tortura para ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba saber que al menos aún seguía viva.

Y probablemente los había condenado a los dos bajando hasta allí.

—Theodore. —dijo su padre con dulzura—. Sabía que no te resistirías a verla de nuevo. Pero, verás… —su padre se acercó a él, con una mirada sádica en el rostro—. Quiero que esta vez sea distinto, haz saber a la chica que es _tuya_. —ordenó acercándose a la salida.

—Me gustaría hacerlo a solas padre. —respondió Theo con un susurro, evitando la mirada azul de la prisionera.

—Antes quiero ver tus progresos con el hechizo de esta tarde.

—Bien. —aceptó Theo antes de marcar a Luna Lovegood como suya para siempre.

* * *

**_Finite!_**

Y hasta aquí llegamos. Ya sabéis, el recuadro de ahí abajo no muerde y a mí me alegra el alma :)


End file.
